The Candy Palace
by crematosis
Summary: Light, a poor college student desperately needs a job. However, he'd really prefer that the job didn't involve cross-dressing. LxLight
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is sort of a prologue for my story where Light gets kidnapped and tortured by having to do humiliating things. Kukuku…I like to torture Light. Oh, and by the way…Light's going to be the uke in this one. Kuku…extra special torture.

Disclaimer: I don't L or Light. But I own Tony…he's uhh…nice to have around if you need to kidnap people. Not that I ever do anything like that on a regular basis. O.o

It was a warm, spring day, but the teen walking through the park was in no mood to appreciate the weather. Light Yagami was his name. He was the son of police chief Soichiro Yagami. Although Light did well in school and was well-liked by all his classmates, he was very poor. He wanted to go to a prestigious, out-of-town college, but his family lacked the money. His father tried his best to put money aside for Light's education, but there just wasn't enough to make ends meet. Light was left on his own to find a job and try to get a scholarship.

Light scuffed his shoes in the dirt and scowled. Life wasn't fair. He was a hard worker, but no one wanted to hire him because he had no experience.

"Hey, kid,' a voice called out.

Light glanced around. He glimpsed a man in a hooded jacket sitting on a park bench. "Yeah?" Light asked sourly.

"Are you looking for work?"

Light's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the looks of the stranger. He was probably offering him a job dealing drugs. "No thanks," Light said curtly. He turned and began walking away.

"But you haven't even heard my offer yet!" the man protested. "The work's easy and the money's good. We could use a good kid like you."

"I'm not interested,' Light said stiffly. His eyes darted across the park, looking for an easy escape in case the man tried to follow him.

"Kid, you really don't want to make a fuss, do you?" the man pleaded, trailing after Light.

Light began walking faster, one eye on the man behind him and one eye on the dirt path up ahead that led to the main road.

Light came to a halt as another larger man stepped out from the trees right onto the path in front of Light. He planted both feet on the path and stared Light down.

Light looked back over his shoulder at the smaller behind him and then looked back to the big man in front of him. He began weighing his options. Neither one was moving. They were just waiting for him to make his decision.

Light chose option number three. He dashed off to the side, running back through the park, away from both of the creepy men. It was just his luck that the park had to be deserted. Maybe he could outrun them. Neither man looked terrifically athletic and he was on the track team.

Light let out a cry as he felt a sudden pain in the back of his leg. He stumbled, falling forward onto the grass. Light whimpered and pulled his injured leg up to his chest. His eyes widened when he saw the dart sunk into the back of his calf. His mind raced with possibilities. Maybe these men were in the mafia and they were supposed to kill him if he tried to get away.

The small man ran up to Light, panting with exertion. "I was hoping it didn't have to come to this, kid."

The large man stepped forward, a gun in his hands. He scowled at Light.

Light bit his lip, wondering how long he had until the poison took effect.

"Come on, Tony. Help him up," the smaller man ordered.

Tony reached down and easily slung Light over his shoulder with a disinterested grunt. He stalked off towards a car parked against the side of the road with slow, heavy footsteps.

The small man followed behind, grinning. "We're going to take you to see the boss, kid. He's going to get a kick out of you."

"You're not trying to kill me?" Light gasped.

"Nah. We need to keep you alive for the boss. He needs a pretty one like you."

Light started struggling as he realized what was going to happen to him.

The small man laughed at Light's fear. "Just toss him in the back, Tony. And keep an eye on him."

Tony tossed Light in the backseat and slid in next to him. He glared down at Light sternly as Light shrank against the seat. The small man hopped into the driver's seat and zoomed off down the street.

Once again, Light thought glumly about his lot in life. He had brains, beauty, and determination. He was destined for great things. But here was life, biting him in the back again.

Light sighed sadly. Life just wasn't fair.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And in this chapter…we shall meet sexy, sexy L :D I love L. He makes me squee with happiness. Ahem. Yes, we shall meet L now. I hope you like this version of L. I like cute L….but sexy L is equally awesome.

Disclaimer: I'd work for L. Totally. I'd probably make more money than I do now.

Despite how terrified Light was, whatever tranquilizer had been shot into his leg was strong. It had taken barely fifteen minutes before Light had dropped off to sleep in the backseat of the car.

When Light woke up, he had no idea where he was. The room was small, but elegantly furnished with antiques. There was a large ornate wardrobe positioned on one wall. In a corner, a small bookcase housed a few musty old books and a set of the Encyclopedia Britannica. A small bedside table was set with a soup bowl and a saucer of fine china. The bed was a queen-sized four poster bed with champagne-colored silk sheets. Light had never seen such opulence. It looked like something out of Victorian or Elizabethan England.

Light reminded himself that no matter how wealthy this man was, he had no business hiring men to kidnap him. Light had refused to work for him, and any honest businessman should have been able to take no for an answer. The fact that he had instead had Light drugged and dragged to his opulent mansion didn't leave a good first impression. Light didn't know if drug lords or mob bosses specialized in fine china and lace curtains, but whatever this man did, it had to be something highly illegal.

The door opened suddenly and a pale, thin, raven-haired young man in a rumpled suit peered inside. "Ah, Yagami-kun is awake. How are you feeling?" he murmured in a faint British accent. He crept into the room slowly, shutting the door silently behind him.

Light struggled to sit up. He still felt rather woozy. "How do you know my name?"

The young man tilted his head to one side. The large, dark eyes stared curiously at Light. "Tony told me he went through all your belongings when he found you. As I will be taking care of you, I think it is good to know your name."

"Do I get to know yours?" Light growled. He sat up and glared heatedly at the slouching youth before him. He didn't look much older than Light. Light hated being taken care of by someone his own age. He wouldn't need care in the first place if those two goons hadn't kidnapped him.

The rumpled young man nodded slowly. "Yes, of course you may wish to know my name. It is only fair. However, you will probably call me L. Everyone does."

"So, L, who's in charge here?" Light said aggressively.

L cocked his head to the other side, surveying Light intently. "I am."

Light snorted. "Yeah, you're in charge of taking care of me. Whatever. I want to know who's in charge of the whole place. I don't take kindly to being kidnapped and I'm going to tell the jerk responsible that I want to go home right now."

"I am sorry to hear that." L chewed his thumb solemnly. "I thought you would like it here, Yagami-kun."

Light stared at him in disbelief. Surely this scruffy young man couldn't be at the head of a criminal operation. He was too young and too boring. Light couldn't dream of this lifeless young man actually ordering someone to go kidnap him.

L sighed. "No one ever believes me. However, I am indeed in charge. I am a millionaire and my Candy Palace is a profitable company. I am sure you will be a great addition to our staff."

Light wrinkled his nose. "I'm not taking orders from you. You're a spoiled rich brat. I know you didn't establish this company yourself. No one would trust anyone who runs around in wrinkled suits and refuses to comb their hair."

"My hair is combed," L said indignantly. "I prefer my hair spiky." His lips curved into a thin smile. "You are not the first to underestimate me, Yagami-kun. True, I do not look like an average businessman, but I assure you my company is doing just fine. You will not be disappointed with your salary."

"I'm not working for you," Light sneered. "I'm probably the first person to turn you down, but you'll get used to it."

L shrugged. "Very well." He headed off to the door in an odd shuffling gait. He paused in the doorway and turned back. "If Yagami-kun is planning on running away, he might wish to drink his tea and eat his soup. He will need his strength back."

"I'm not eating anything you give me," Light shot back. "It's probably poisoned."

L shook his head sadly. "Then I'm afraid you won't get very far. I will check up on you later, Yagami-kun, and if I find you still in bed, I will assume that you are staying with us."

After L exited the room, Light grumbled under his breath. He was hungry and although he didn't want to give L the satisfaction of having him eat the food he made, he knew he probably did need to eat to get his strength back. He still felt terribly weak. He had no idea how long he'd been out.

Light glanced over at the food set on the bedside table. Earl gray tea and clam chowder. It smelled wonderful. He hesitated only briefly before picking up the dainty silver spoon and tasting the soup. It tasted fine. He doubted L would really poison him now when he had gone through so much effort to bring him in alive.

Light devoured the bowl of soup and then sipped the tea slowly. It was far sweeter than he would have liked. The tea was so sugary that it was the consistency of black sludge. But Light forced himself to drink it anyway. It would give him lots of energy. At last, Light felt better and he carefully eased himself out of bed only to find that he was clad only in his boxers.

Angrily, Light marched himself over the wardrobe and began pawing through it to find his clothes. There were plenty of frilly blouses, ruffled skirts, and long evening gowns in the wardrobe, but he couldn't find his own clothes anywhere. Light gritted his teeth. L had done that on purpose so he wouldn't run away. Or maybe he wanted to see Light running around in only his underwear. Pervert.

The door creaked open again and L peered inside. "Ah, you are out of bed." He looked curiously at Light. "What have you decided to wear?"

Light slammed the wardrobe shut and glared at L. "What have you done with my clothes?"

"Oh, I had them burned," L said casually. "But fear not, Raito-kun. I have a wide selection of clothing for you to choose from. If you'd like, I can find you-"

"Burned them?" Light screeched. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because you are working for me now and I have a strict taste in uniforms. I'm afraid that a t-shirt and jeans are unacceptable."

"Thos were my best jeans," Light moaned. His eyes flashed with anger. "What right do you have to burn my clothes without asking me? I'm getting out of this place right now."

L shrugged. "It is your decision, Raito-kun. I'll lend you one of my clothes to wear on your way out. You have the pick of the wardrobe."

Light's eyes narrowed. "All those frilly girl clothes?"

L nodded and chewed his thumb thoughtfully. "I'm sure Raito-kun would look stunning in a red dress. Perhaps a short red dress to show off his legs."

"What the hell kind of business do you run anyway?" Light demanded. "I can't even imagine anyplace where it's appropriate to dress your employees in evening gowns. It's disgusting."

L's bottomless, dark eyes stared intently at Light. "My Candy Palace is very successful. No one has complained about my uniforms yet."

"Apparently all your customers are perverts," Light said scornfully. "I can't imagine that any of your employees would be happy."

"Oh no, they are quite happy," L assured him. "If you get dressed, I will take you down to meet them."

Light rolled his eyes. "You honestly expect me to wear some frilly dress here?"

"Of course," L said calmly. "Everyone else does." He held up a short, ruffled red dress with a pair of matching red heels.

Light made a face. "Ugh. Okay, fine. Give me those." He snatched the clothing from L's hands and reluctantly wiggled into the dress. It fit him perfectly.

L nodded approvingly. "I knew you would look good in red."

Light sighed. "This is the most fucking humiliating day of my life."

L patted Light's shoulder awkwardly. "Do not be so upset, Raito-kun. I only ask that you come with me and meet my workforce. If you are still dissatisfied, you are free to leave."

Light's shoulders slumped. "And they'll all laugh at me and how ridiculous I look." He sighed heavily. It was bad enough just having L see him a dress. He didn't want everyone in L's company to be looking at him. He needed to sneak out before anyone saw him and get back home. If he was lucky, he could sneak inside without his father seeing him. That would be the most humiliating confrontation of all if his father questioned why he was wearing a dress.

"No one will laugh at you," L assured him. "Everyone else is similarly attired. "Of course, they also have the right accessories. But we will worry about that later," he said breezily. He took Light's hand and gently tugged him in the direction of the door.

Light wobbled in the heels and he grabbed on to L as he nearly toppled over. "Are you sure I can't go barefoot?"

"Nonsense. A fancy dress requires heels. Lean on me and I will assist you until you feel comfortable."

Light sighed. There went his plan. It looked like he was stuck. Life just really had it in for him. It wasn't content just to see him humiliated, but it wanted to kick him when he was already down. Light sighed again. Yep, life was kicking him in the face with one of those spiky heeled shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Aw, who thinks Light would be sexy in a dress? No? Well, too bad…he's wearing one anyway. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Light…I just like to torture him. Light really belongs to L, am I right?

With L's help, Light slowly wobbled down the hall. He had decided that the sole purpose of heels was to force people to walk like feeble old ladies. He gripped L's shoulder as hard as he could, wishing that he had sharp nails to dig into him. He had to settle only for a death grip that was probably going to leave a mark later. It made him feel slightly better to know that he was hurting the smug self-righteous little bastard. L didn't say anything directly to him, but Light could hear a little strain in his voice as he talked. L was tough, but it was obvious he was in a lot of pain although he tried not to show it.

Light mostly tuned out L's voice as they walked down the hallway. L was explaining his choice of décor to Light, but Light really didn't care anymore. It was expensive, elegant, and classy but completely meaningless in light of his humiliation. What was the point in living in a luxurious mansion if he was forced to wear a dress? He'd rather be poor and at least keep a shred of his dignity.

At last, L stopped before a large French door. "Through this doorway is the ballroom," L said softly. "You'll meet the rest of the, ah, 'girls' and you can sit down and rest your feet. I imagine since it is your first time in heels, they might be a little sore."

"Why don't you try walking in them?" Light snarled. He shoved L away as he tried to take Light's hand. "I may be dressed like a woman, but I'm not your fucking date, okay? Don't even try to hold my hand."

L shrugged. "I thought Light might prefer to pretend like he could walk on his own and was accompanying me voluntarily. But if you prefer to walk in clinging desperately to me for support, I'll humor you."

"I'll walk by myself," Light said icily. "I think I can manage a few steps on my own. The quicker I learn to walk in these damn things, the sooner I can get out of here."

"Suit yourself," L murmured. He pushed open the door to the ballroom. "Ladies first."

Light threw him a withering look. He held his head high and took tiny steps forward. As long as he didn't fall and break his ankle, he would be fine. No one would dare laugh at him when he looked like he could easily stomp them to death with a stiletto. It would all be fine. He would never see these people again, Light told himself. Head high, keep your balance.

As soon as Light walked through the door, he was greeted by appreciate whistles. It caught him momentarily off-guard. He had expected to be laughed at. But as Light looked around the room at the "girls" seated at the elegant dining tables to the sides of the room, he realized why they weren't. They were all wearing elaborate ball gowns covered in lace, ruffles, jewels, and feathers. They were even wearing make-up and complicated hairdos or possibly wigs. Either way, Light felt suddenly lucky to be wearing the red dress L had selected for him. It was modern and downright simple compared to the elaborate ball gowns everyone else was wearing. Of course they weren't laughing at him. They probably envied him for getting off so easily.

L walked in behind him. "Please find a seat, Yagami-kun," he murmured. "I must make an announcement before we begin our semi-annual ball."

"Sit by me!" a girlish voice called out, immediately followed by several other cries for Light to come sit with them. Several girls got up from their seats and swarmed around Light.

Light looked around uncertainly and took a step backwards. "Do I really have to participate in this stupid ball?" he hissed over his shoulder to L.

L shoved him gently forward into the arms of a delighted blonde dressed as a flapper. "Oh, Elly, you've outdone yourself," the blonde trilled. She threw her braceleted arm up in a dramatic motion. "He's an absolute dream."

Light raised an eyebrow and attempted to struggle away. "Elly?"

"Of course," the blonde purred. "Elly does such a good job finding all the cute ones." She began tugging Light's arm, leading him back towards her table and her group of friends. Along the way, several of the other girls reached out to pat Light's shoulders and kiss his hands.

L cleared his throat. "Ladies, I am sure you are all delighted to meet Yagami-kun, but please do not maul him on his first day here. He will be sitting with Alexa tonight, but you will all have a chance to talk to him later."

"Like hell they will!" came Light's outraged shout from somewhere within the crush of girls.

L ignored Light's outburst. "As it is Yagami-kun's first day here, I expect that you will show him around and be courteous to him. Yagami-kun is lucky that he arrived on the day of our dance. I know many of you will be eager to be his dance partner and he will not feel alone on his first day."

"I'll dance with him!" someone shouted. "He's cuuuuuute!"

"I get to dance with him first!" Alexa shouted back. She pushed Light down into one of the formal dining chairs and plopped into the chair beside him. The other girls at her table smiled warmly at Light. They were also dressed as flappers. It was hard to believe that even one of them was actually a man. The façade was very convincing.

"Welcome to our table," Alexa announced. "We'll tell you all about your new job and life here."

"So, you're all men, right?" Light asked nervously.

"Of course," Alexa said cheerfully. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "If you'd like, I can show you."

"That's okay," Light said hastily. "But, uh, why do you all dress like women?"

"It's Elly's vision," Alexa said softly. "He took us in off the street and gave us all food and shelter and a well-paying job. I'm happy to do it."

Light wrinkled his nose. "You're happy to wear corsets and three pounds of frilliness?"

Alexa giggled. "Don't be silly." She smoothed down her short, beaded skirt. "Haven't you heard about flappers in school? We don't wear corsets. We're liberated women."

"Why dress like a woman at all, liberated or otherwise?" Light demanded.

"You should ask our Elly," Alexa murmured. "He had to do it, you know." She pulled a compact out from under her chair and began powdering her face. "Elly takes good care of us. You shouldn't judge."

Light rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I shouldn't judge a guy who likes to see men in drag."

Alexa leaned over suddenly, still wielding her powder puff, and began powdering Light's face.

"Cut that out," Light growled. He held up his hands to protect his face and Alexa cheerfully powdered them instead.

After Light finally lowered his hands and shook them off, Alexa sat back and surveyed her handiwork. "Hmn, maybe it's not your color," she murmured.

"Thanks a lot," Light growled.

Alexa shrugged. "I'm not very good with make-up. I'm only good at my own face. But Elizabeth is really good at make-up. She teaches all of us when we first get here."

"No," Light said emphatically.

"Well, we can worry about that after dinner," Alexa said cheerfully. "Dinner, dancing, wine, cake…I think you'll like it here."

Light rested his chin on his hands. "I doubt that," he muttered.

"Are you allergic to fish?" Alexa asked. "We had poached salmon with dill sauce last time. It's really good. And you must try the wine. I just love the chardonnay. If you're not old enough, I won't tell." She elbowed him in the ribs.

Light groaned and sank his head down onto the table. "No," he growled. "I don't think I'll like anything here. I hate make-up, I hate fish, and I hate wine. Damn this place and damn your precious L."

"Oh," said Alexa quietly. She looked down at her lap and wrung her hands uncertainly. "If you're not feeling well, Jenny can help you find your way back to your room." She indicated a heavily rouged brunette across the table.

"No," Light said icily. "I'll be fine by myself." He was about to get up when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder, pushing him back into the chair. He looked over his shoulder to see who was behind him and sighed. "You again."

"You must stay for dinner," L murmured. "And try some of the wine. It'll settle your nerves."

Light scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess if I fucking have to."

"Yes," L said pleasantly. "You will socialize with my staff and if at the end of the night you have not enjoyed yourself, you may leave."

Light rolled his eyes. If he had to stay and talk to the idiots who enjoyed dressing like women, he would do it but he didn't have to be happy about it.

"I'm so happy you're staying," Alexa cried.

Light rolled his eyes. "Yes, overjoyed," he muttered darkly.

He longed for the evening to be over. He could only handle so much torture. If L still wouldn't let him leave he was sorely tempted to resort to murder. Stabbing him to death with a stiletto would be nice. Perhaps that fantasy would be enough to get him through the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hehe, I managed to completely lose this chapter since I saved it in the wrong file and I was looking all over my computer for it…but I finally found it!

Disclaimer: I only own Alexa and don't worry…s/h/it won't be harassing you much longer.

Looking back, Light wasn't sure exactly how it had happened. Somehow, in the midst of that whole stupid party, he had gotten scandalously drunk. Perhaps he had started drinking to drown out his misery and make dealing with Alexa slightly more bearable. It certainly wasn't to "settle his nerves" as L had suggested. Light remembered very little of the evening, but what he did remember was embarrassing. He had apparently kicked off his stupid heels and had danced with several people.

Light woke up the next morning with a splitting headache only to find that he was lying in bed naked. Light ground his teeth. Stupid, stupid perverted L.

"Ah, you're awake."

Light grabbed a handful of sheets and squeezed them tightly in his hands. Maybe it would keep him from doing the same to L's neck. "Why did you have to undress me again?" Light demanded. "I'm not a doll. I won't wear anymore of your stupid outfits. That red dress was bad enough. You're not going to get me into a corset, you hear me!"

"There is no need to shout at this early hour," L said placidly. "If Yagami-kun prefers the red dress he can certainly wear that. I did not think he particularly liked it."

"I don't!" Light screeched. He ground his teeth. L was being deliberately obtuse. He had to know that Light hated dressing like a woman.

L tipped his head to one side. "Yagami-kun does not strike me particularly as the type who would dress in such flashy attire. He is a business-person at heart." L stepped to the closet and unveiled a gray pencil skirt and a ruffled blouse.

"No!" Light shouted. "No skirts, no dresses, no girl clothes! I refuse." He crossed his arms over his chest. "There is no fucking way I'm wearing any of that."

L looked puzzled. "How do you expect to work for me when you are not in your proper uniform?"

"I'm not working for you," Light insisted. "You're a fucking pervert and I don't care how much you're willing to pay me. No amount of money is worth the humiliation. You know…I don't know why I'm even bothering to argue with you." He shook his head sadly. "After all, you kidnapped me and brought me here against my will. You say you'll let me leave, but I know that's a lie. Why have I even put up with this so far?"

"Yagami-kun wants to work for me?" L suggested.

"No," Light snapped. "Now, I'm leaving whether you give me permission or not. I don't need your approval since I never agreed to be here in the first place!" He snatched up a nearby shoe and flung it at L's head.

L dodged the shoe easily and stared as Light bolted out the door, still absolutely naked. "I really wouldn't do that," he murmured.

"Just watch me," Light hissed. He slammed the door behind him.

L waited. Mere seconds later, Light was backing slowly back into the room. Tony was right behind him, a gun pointed directly at Light's chest. "Okay, okay," Light said nervously. "I'll stay."

L smiled faintly. "Welcome back, Yagami-kun. Now, since you will be working for me now, you need only choose what position you want." He inspected the gray skirt and blouse. "If you prefer to be my personal secretary, you can certainly wear this. It would be a fitting outfit for you."

"No," Light said vehemently. "I'm not going to be your secretary, you sick fuck. You're probably imagining all these perverted things to make me do. There's no way I'm spending any time alone with you."

L shrugged. Light's accusations didn't bother him. "If you do not want to work with me, you'll have to either take a job cleaning or interacting with our clients."

"What kind of business is this anyway?" Light hissed. "Surely your clients don't want to be served by men dressed in drag unless they're sickos like you." He scowled, struck by an unpleasant thought. "This isn't some brothel, is it?"

L wrinkled his nose. "Certainly not. Our customers are all safely convinced that our employees are all female and I would hate to disabuse them of their beliefs. No, sex with customers is quite out of the question."

"Then what the hell is this place?" Light demanded. He flopped back down on the bed, wrapping the sheet around his body.

"This is a hotel built around a candy shop," L said pleasantly. "If you wish to run the candy shop, that can also be arranged." He examined Light intently. "You would look excellent in that ruffled pink dress."

Light shuddered. "No way."

L sighed. "Then I don't know how to deal with you. If you want to interact with the customers like the majority of our staff, you need to choose a period costume and immerse yourself in character. If you wish to run the candy shop, you need only wear that ruffled pink dress I described."

"Do I have to wear a dress if I decide I don't want to see any of your damn guests?"

L shook his head. "You would have to dress as a maid."

"Aw, hell no," Light growled. "I'm not wearing a damn dress."

"Then obviously you should be my personal assistant. You need only wear a skirt, not a dress. Besides, it is not pink and has only a minimum of ruffles."

Light closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "As long as you promise not to make me do anything perverted."

"You have my word, Yagami-kun."

Light eyed him suspiciously. So far, L hadn't been all that great at keeping promises. But surely a shaky promise was better than outright refusal.

L smiled and nodded briskly. "We must get you ready at once." He set the outfit down on the bed. "We have already taken the liberty of shaving your legs and arms for you while you were unconscious, but you will need to see Elizabeth so she can complete your transformation."

"Do I have to?" Light complained. 'I'm not going to be interacting with your guests."

"Yes, you have to," L insisted. "In this hotel, all my employees must seem female. Get dressed as soon as you can. Elizabeth will arrive in a few minutes."

After L had left, Light contemplated the attire set out for him. Better than the red dress, but still completely unacceptable. Of course, he couldn't make a break for it with Tony standing guard. But he really didn't want to remain L's employee forever. He had to think of something.


End file.
